


Finding family....in Hell?

by 917brat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/917brat/pseuds/917brat
Summary: What would happen if Harry to some shocking news? What if he found out his parents weren’t exactly his parents or to be more precise weren’t his only Parents? And what happens when he finds all of this out, and gets a chance to meet the other half of his parents once he dies and finds himself in Hell? Let’s find out. This is a Harry Potter X Hazbin Hotel xover.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Finding family....in Hell?

Summary- What would happen if Harry to some shocking news? What if he found out his parents weren’t exactly his parents or to be more precise weren’t his only Parents? And what happens when he finds all of this out, and gets a chance to meet the other half of his parents once he dies and finds himself in Hell? Let’s find out. This is a Harry Potter X Hazbin Hotel xover.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Hazbin hotel, nor do I make any money off of either one of them.

A.N- That was inspired by chu1luc and her stories on Wattpad. Both the Hazbin hotel and the twisted wonderland stories.

** Chapter one- the Letter **

A stunned Harry was currently in Gringotts, staring at the paper that was in his hand; doing so in a sort of disbelieving fashion. A paper that had just recently been handed to him by the goblin in charge. It was the results of a test, one he had gotten soon after he had followed a gut feeling he had and gone to Gringotts to get the inheritance test he had heard several Slytherin speaking about.

As the nagging feeling in his gut wouldn’t let him do anything less then that. Besides after he heard about it, as well as what the test in question did, and after he heard the fact that all of those from pureblood family had to have it done when they were eleven. Harry could help wondered why he hadn’t heard about it before, and if it was another thing that he was supposed to have done or have known but didn’t because of the way he had been raised.

To be on the safe side, and to cure him of his own curiosity which he knew would only grow the longer he put the test off, Harry had decided to get the inheritance done the next time he was able to.

Or at least the next time he had been able to slip into Gringotts and get it done without anyone knowing. Even if he did have to keep quite about what he was doing from his friends and family to do so. Something that weirdly enough was a lot easier and less guilt inducing then Harry had thought it was. As honestly it was as if Harry felt better, safter even, with them not knowing what he was doing.

Though Harry was able to put that feeling of with the fact that he really wanted to keep what he was doing secret from both the papers, as well as a certain reporter. Both of which seemed to have been following him everywhere as nothing seemed to remain secret from them for long. No matter how he tried otherwise.

And seeing as this inheritance was something that had to do with his family, Harry just wanted to keep to himself for as long as he could. Not only because of what he could possibly find out but because it was his family. A family he really didn’t know all that much about but really longed to know everything about at the same time.

Which ended up with Harry in the situation he was in now. A good week after he had found out about the magical inheritance, as well as nearly an hour after he had gotten to the Bank, Harry now had the inherence test in his hand.

With all it took to get said test was several drops of blood on some specially made papers the Goblins had, and of course a couple of Gallons to cover the cost of the test. Rather simple, and had Harry questioning why he had never been told about the test in the first place; or at least he was until he actually read the paper in his hand.

As the scroll in question had things, he had been expecting on it, or at least he thought he had been expecting bits of it, as well quite a few things that left him feeling rather queasy in a combination of horror and utter rage.

But at the same time feeling like he was finally getting the answers he had been looking for and the sinking sensation that those answers really weren’t what he had wanted them to be. While realizing that several things were starting to connect in ways, he really wished they weren’t.

This was because of just what was on the paper starting from just the beginning and honestly seeming to be getting just that much worse the further along it went. And the first thing on the top was quite an astoundment to begin with.

**Name**

Hadrian Infernum James Potter-Magne

**Preferred name**

Harry James Potter

_Ritual made Birth -4 parents as result_

Parents

Main Father-Lucifer Magne

Secondary Father- James Orion Potter

Main Mother- Lilith Magne

Secondary Mother-Lily Ann Evans-Potter

Family

Half-sister- Charlotte Mange- Preferred name Charlie Magne

Aunt (by Lily Potter)-Petunia Dursley

Cousin-Dudley Dursley

Abilities

Magic- above Mage level powers -Average control

Demonic form (true form)- currently Locked

Demonic magic-Locked

Above average strength

Above average speed

Electrokinesis

Natural Potion maker

Natural transfiguration skills

Animagus form – Thunderbird- recently unlocked

Potions and spells in system

Blocks on magic- recently removed

Blocks on mind -recently removed

Blocks on body-recently removed

46 Love potions aimed and Ginny Weasley- purged

58-loyaty potion aimed and Ron Weasley-purged

25 loyalty potions aimed and Hermione Grange-purged

156 loyalty potions aimed at Albus Dumbledore-purged

200 obedience potions aimed at Albus Dumbledore-purged

Contracts

Triwizard tournament – fulfilled -emancipated

Failed marriage contract to Ginny Weasley- Ginny deemed not worthy

Owns

Potter family vault-478,567,235

Potter family Properties -12 Properties

Black Family Vaults-356,567,999

Black family properties- 20 properties

Magne Inheritance-unknown

Letter from Lilly Evans-Potter

Harry stopped reading after that, as he knew he had gotten all the necessary information that he needed off the test; as a mere glace down told him he knew everything else that was on the test. Besides, he was interested in the last bit of information he had read on what he currently owned. As he felt that, that letter from his mother, would give him a lot of the answers he wanted at the moment.

Everything else he had found out, including the potions and spells that had been on him he swore he would deal with later. Once he could truly wrap his mind around the fact that he had all those potions in his system in the first place. That and they seemed to have all been purged from him somehow.

Perhaps his temporary death played a part in the purging of the potions in his system? Or maybe when he defeated Voldemort or more specifically how he had defeated the Dark Lord had somehow played a part? After all potions really can’t work on the dead, now can they? Or at least as far as Harry knew they didn’t. Maybe the new tattoo over his heart played a part? After all it was the deadly Hallows mark.

Who knew, all Harry knew was that at the moment he really wanted answers, more so than he had before he had even gotten the test to begin with. And while he didn’t like the answers, he had gotten with the test maybe the answers he got now would be better? Either way he didn’t care, Harry wanted to read his mother’s Letter, wanted to know just what her last words to him were, and he was going to find out; for better or for worse.

That in mind Harry folded up the Test and looked at the goblin who had given him the results in the first place before speaking. Doing his best to keep his voice as even as possible, not wanting to give anything he was currently feeling away. Something Harry had learned to do the hard way when it came to not only reporter but others who wanted to use him now that he was the one who defeated the Dark Lord; or as he was being called now The-man-who-won.

“I’d like the letter Lily Potter left here for me.”

This got Harry a nod as the Goblin snapped his fingers before speaking in his own language to the nearest goblin. Oddly, enough Harry swore he felt like he knew just what the goblin was saying despite not actually knowing the langue the goblin was speaking in the first place. 

Making Harry wonder just how he did that, or at least he was until the goblin had returned with the letter he had requested. Seeing this Harry instead put all his focus on the letter, and once it was in his hands quickly began to read it. Face paling slightly against his will as he did so.

_Harry, my dearest son_

_There is just so much I want to say to you, so much that you need to know. But I am not sure just how to put this all to words either. So, I am hoping that I will not have to put it to words in the first place and was able to tell you all of this in person._

_That I will be able to destroy this letter without you ever having to read it in the first place. Yet, even as I hope this almost wish that that was the case, I know if you are currently reading this, then that did not happen._

_If that is True, and both I and your father a truly gone, then just now that both James and I, loved you more than anything; even life itself. That no matter what happens, no matter what you do, you mean the world to me, and I will do anything it takes to keep you safe. No matter what the cost maybe and the same is true for your father James._

_Now, let’s get to the point of why you are most likely reading this, or so I hope. I know that it is traditional for all heirs of noble families, like you are, to take a heritage test when they reach the age of eleven. Something about being able to further help them plan out what they will do with their future, or so James has informed me._

_How this is true, considering the test only shows blood talents and not natural or skilled talents that can be learned I do not know. But it is a tradition that James seems determined you carry on, going as far as to order your godfather to make sure that it does happen if anything happens to either him or I._

_Still, if you have done this test like he wants you to, you most likely saw some rather startling information on the test. Information that you didn’t know about, and most likely do not want to believe for that matter. Honestly, when the full truth came out me and James were rather shocked about as well._

_You see, you are a ritual birth, as neither James or I could have children any other way; and believe me we tried just about everything before we did this. But when we did the ritual in question me and James had believed we were calling on the creators of magic for help. Who we believed would have been someone like the Goddess Hecate or someone similar to that. Only, as we later found out, something went wrong with the ritual._

_Not that we knew that to begin with, as far as we knew it something had gone right as two beautiful if slight odd look, clearly powerful, being did appear before us. We, believing the ritual had worked, pled with the beings explaining how badly we wanted a child and how we weren’t able to have one._

_I didn’t realize then but looking back on it, knowing what I do now, I can say they both did look rather amused by what we were saying, what we were asking. And agree rather quickly to help us. But only if the child in question would be theirs as well._

_We knew back then that there could be a chance that this would happen and had decided we didn’t care. Not as long as we would have a child of our own, not as long as we would have you; my dear Harry. So, we quickly agreed with their deal._

_A deal, as it turned out, was quite literally made with the devil and his wife. But a deal they had carried out perfectly none the less. As nine month later, exactly nine months after we had done the ritual and made the deal you were born from me screaming out to world._

_It was the happiest moment of my life. And even the cold splash of finding out just who your other parents were, just who we ended up making a deal with didn’t take that from me, or from James for that matter. Seeing as soon as you were born you had become not only best thing to every happen to be, but the apple of James eye; the center of his whole world._

_What I am trying to say Harry is that when we did the ritual, we accidentally managed to summon Lucifer and his wife Lilith, the king and queen of Hell. And they are your other parents. Something that no one But Me, James, Lucifer, Lilith and now you know._

_Keep it this way Harry, I beg you. You do not want the world to know just who your other parents are. You do not want anyone to know that fact. Who knows what they would do to you if that ever got out? Some will call you the Antichrist, some will try to hurt you and worse some will attempt to guild you, control you, use you, happy that you are the so-called spawn of the devil._

_And I tell you that not because I am ashamed of who you other parents are, never. Honestly never, I couldn’t be when it was because of them that I got the utter treasure that is you my son. I just want to give you even just the slightest bit of protection that I can. Just call it a mother’s right._

_There are so many dangers in this world, more so than ever considering the current times and looking at you right now, in my arms so happy, smiling like the very sun and just so warm I wish nothing but the best for you. I Wish nothing but good things happen, but I know how things are and just get this feeling that my wish will not come true._

_Just as I feel like I am not long for this world and that I needed to write this letter. But Harry I am not writing this to upset you are anything like that. You can burn this letter and deny everything in it, hell I suggest you do that so no one can find out the truth. As nothing good will come down that road. Be safe and more importantly Harry be happy._

_Live your life the way you want and never let someone say you’re not good enough or strong enough or that you can’t do something because you are everything that James and I could wish for. And we love you more than anything in this world. Know that and take that from this letter if nothing else._

_Love your mother Lily Potter._

Harry after reading this, felt like his hands were going numb, and that a ball of ice had been dropped into his stomach. Before, in an almost robotic fashion, he quickly folded up his mother’s letter and placed it in the pouch on his side.

A pouch no one but he could get into, and a pouch that Harry had gotten secretly during his second year after his trunk had been broken into; by as he found out later Ginny. Still the pouch in question was one he had pretty much everything he owned in it, and something that had saved his life several times.

Especially during the summers at his so-called family’s house. Where Harry was sure he would have starved to death each summer if not for the food he had prepacked into the pouch in question.

Now though Harry was using it to hide the letter, as like his mother had said he didn’t want anyone to ever find out what happened. Not to mention now that his mother’s letter was out of the way, his mind was screaming at him to find something else to focus on besides what he had just found out about his family. Which left him reluctantly think about what else he had found out from the inheritance he had just done and what he was going to do about it now.

The potions that had been in his system, and just what it could mean had something stinging in Harry’s heart. But at the same time, he was getting a sense of almost bitter relief in the back of his mind, like a question that had been bugging him for far to long had at long last been answered. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling, but it did make the nagging suspicion and denial he had been feeling lately disappear.

Leaving Harry feeling now completely emotionally numb and wondering how he should react to the betrayals. As it showed in clear black and white that Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the old goat himself Albus Dumbledore certainly didn’t have the best interest in mind when it came to him.

Something Harry knew would only get worse if they found out he knew just what they were doing. So, it left Harry wondering should he hide what he knew or let the whole world know?

Or at least that is what Harry had been thinking until her heard screaming coming from right behind him, and as he turned found himself being hit by an awfully familiar, very much loathed, emerald Green light. One that, as he looked past the light in question Harry could tell, was coming from the want of one Albus Dumbledore. And as he died Harry heard the Headmaster hiss out.

“My dear boy you should have just gone along with the plan, it’s all a hell-spawn like you’d be good for anyway.”

And then Harry knew two things before he died, the headmaster knew Harry found out about what he had done, and at the same time the Headmaster also seemed to know about just who both his parents were as well. Hell, he had most likely had known nearly all along for that matter.


End file.
